Roblox Crazy Show
Information Roblox Crazy Show is a show that has bunch of random stuff and made with Roblox toys and Power Director, but now with Kinemaster. The show was made in Dec 15, 2018. Season 1 & Season 2 has finished and there will be a season 3 because the show had a 1 year anniversary. The show is still going. The other shows were Epic Object Breakdown and Epic Object Breakdown Shorts. There is a movie for it's own show, Roblox Crazy Show The Movie, and now there is Roblox Crazy Show The Movie 2: The Trap of ROBLOX. Characters Cast Characters *Stickmasterluke *Dued1 *Keith *Maelstronomer *Asimo *Merely *Patient Zero *Seranok *TheGamer101 *Litozinnamon *Lilly_S *Beeism *Uncle Sam's Uncle *Gusmanak *loleris *Mr. Bling Bling *Quenty *Berezaa *Defaultio *Firebrand1 *Vurse *Assassin *Azurewrath *Captain Hoover *Doorman *High School Dude *High School Gal *John Doe *Roblox Staff *Roblox Super Fan *Westover Racer *PC Man *Rockgirl *Killer123 *John Doe Hater *Robot *Guest *Ugly Guy *Reindeer Man *Tee Vees Pizza Lover (FCYTROBLOX's Replacement) Former Cast Character(s) *FCYTROBLOX (Noob in Disguise) New Characters in Roblox Crazy Show The Movie *Baldi *Fornite Fan *Billy The Swag Dealer *Bloggin All Cats *Business Cat *madatttak *Rockstar *Zombiologist New Characters in Season 2 *Panwellz *Cardboard Crusader *Design It Safari *DollasticDreams *Icebreaker *Otaku *Lillian *Myzta *Epic Merman *pa00 *Red *Roblox Professor *Billboard Guy *ShyFoox *ShyWolf *V_yriss New Characters in Roblox Crazy Show The Movie 2 *InsanleyLuke *EvilArtist *Jailbreak Inmate New Characters in Season 3 *Playrobot *Soro's Server Inanimate Characters *Lampy *Jeepy *Bally *Car-Board Trivia *The creator of the show was Isaac; not Freddy because one time he showed him my Roblox toys and he made the Idea to make a video of them; Freddy is still making the show but Isaac is the creator of the show since Season 1 episode 1. *The show was basically like one show, ROBLOX IN REAL LIFE, but has nothing to do with the show. The same stuff on those shows is that there is funny moments, and the differences were that in ROBLOX IN REAL LIFE people play ROBLOX games but Roblox Crazy Show characters don't. Roblox Crazy Show possibly has not been related to some shows. Also ROBLOX IN REAL LIFE is from YouTube made by skeleton slasher. *This show has a lot of main cast characters and minor characters. And the greatest object show on people's opinion, BFB, had a lot of contestants and that number is 64. Some cast characters never got episodes to themselves. If there was less than 40 main characters, those characters would have some episodes to themselves. This show began with 10 characters and those were, Vurse, High School Guy, High School Gal, Noob (FCYTROBLOX), Rockgirl, Roblox Super Fan, Berezaa, Killer123, John Doe Hater, & Beeism. **The show also is the first show in Freddy's channel to have many characters. **Some characters will replace the old characters still making the cast character number, 40. *This show had main cast characters in each 2 seasons and those are Noob in Season 1 and Stickmasterluke in Season 2. There won't be a main character next season. *Roblox Crazy Show is the first show in Freddy's channel to have a lot of episodes. **The Angry Birds Show would count but Freddy doesn't want to talk about The Angry Birds Show. *This is the first show in Freddy's channel to have a movie, which there is two movies *In one of the episodes of Fun With Balloon & Suitcase Show, (another bad show) it featured the Roblox toys, possibly the debut of Roblox Crazy Show. Episode Links (MORE LINKS COMING SOON) Season 1 Episode Links *1. Noob Needs Robux - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjwbCaQbKS0 *2. Firebrand1's Real Abuse - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fT-oI37zS-o&index=2 *3. Ruin The New Game - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kj6zF8nhZQQ&index=3 *4. A Hacker Is Back - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wc57z4OOabc&t=41s *5. The MLG Guy Who Won - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gAdIn6hVH5I *6. Guests Can't Talk - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XVgtVkGJmiA&index=5 *7. Roblox Disaster **Part 1 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qFJutWRt9w **Part 2 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTJQLbRTBcI&index=7 *8. Guest Duty - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZ9z56LLqp4 CRINGE *9. Guest's First Time to Build - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZeLay2cBbW0&index=9 *10. TheGamer101's Death - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9JDj6NHo7qs BAD PLOT AND CRINGE *11. To Random - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6zyszMVFc2k *12. The Demolish Winner - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aIlY0NBSwBw CIRNGEY INTRO *13. Put Us Back Together! - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AiLf8hlS7dA *14. Stop This Hacking! **Part 1 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RkZp2oSsRbs&index=14 **Part 2 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HAuALgSHMuY **Part 3 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y99L8t-36nE&index=16 *15. Bring Back PC Man - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Juix3D8ys4&index=17 *16. Food Fight - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=deQWXNXlI8A&index=18 *17. Stickmasteluke's Face Reveal - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gQF6dSr6L4Y&index=19 *18. Pizza Makes Guest Die For Too Much - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WS6E5cCz7_c *19.The Weirdest Thing On RGCC - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ei4T0E3Ufe8 *20. RobloxSuperFan Isn't MLG - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AMDbC1wTiDA& *21. It's Not Noob It's HIM!!! - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pIADNuKUf0c *22. HE STOLE THE SPAWNER! - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DfijBHSC7Vc Season 2 Episode Links *23. Watch The Breakdown - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0xGyT6ulyfo *24. To Random 2 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rRYBv2r1qBk *25. NO ONLINE DATING - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HrSw4PFqdDg&t=88s *26. Robot Is Back! - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0WW8cYJa4vY *27. Guest Is a Guest - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gA4--EZA2qQ *28. The School Of Wayside - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AUjzVdEtvYI CRINGE Season 3 Episode Links *29. Animal Fight With Funy Concepts Oh Yeah Lol - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ey5tgZ_SZg8 *30. *31. *32. *33. *34. *35. *36. *37. Category:Show